Panas ya
by bocahpolos
Summary: panas ya, yaiyalah panas, mana selesai latihan dance, ac rusak di tambah liat jungkook toples! 'adik' Jimin rasanya pengen bebas! /Jikook! uke!kook! bahasa non baku, dl? dr :3 ripiu?


Panas ya...

a Jikook's fanfiction

by bocahpolos

warning : YAOI! MESUM! BAHASA NYELENEH, NON BAKU, TYPO, GAJENESS(?) :'V

.

.

JIKOOK

.

.

Latihan udah di mulai semenjak 2 jam yang lalu, semua member Bangtan udah ngumpat dari A sampai Z gegara ac yang mati dan harus nunggu besok supaya bisa di baikin. Badan ketujuh member udah pada keringetan, mereka cem lagi habis olahraga buat diet ketat, padahal mereka udah kurus gini.

Lagu blood, sweat and tears berenti berputar dan dance mereka juga udah selesai, semuanya gos-gosan. Terus langsung tepar di lantai ruang latihan yang serba putih.

"Anjir, panas banget!" si alien aka Taehyung kipas-kipas pakai tangan.

"Tau gini mending ogah latihan" yang barusan Jimin ngomentar dan langsung di deathglare sama member lain.

"Lu pen gue timpuk, bantet?" cowo yang wajahnya mirip kuda hampir aja berdiri buat ngelempar handuk penuh keringet ke Jimin, untung Jin tahan tangan Jhope yang bikin si alien ngepout karna tangan Jin masih genggam tangan kudanya!

"Berisik dah, mending hyung-hyung semua pada ke dorm terus mandi" Jungkook guling-guling di lantai terus duduk dan ngelepas bajunya.

Yang lain ngangguk, kecuali satu cowok yang paling pendek, iya Jimin, bukan Suga! jan bawa-bawa suga deh! dia udah kabur duluan ke kamar

"Yudah gue cabut ye"

"Gue juga dah, capek liat si Taetae natep gue tajem mulu"

"Kagak hyung! gue woles!" Taehyung nyusul Jin sambil tarik tangan Jhope.

.

.

suasana ruang dance hening, cuma ada deru nafas yang masih gos-gosan.

Jimin lirik Jungkook yang udah rebahan sambil telentang.

Anjir! itu nipple Jungkook minta di emut dah.

Tahan Jimin.

Abai in semua setan yang lagi bisik-bisik.

Jungkook masih atur nafas, dadanya naik turun. Matanya terpejam, terus wajahnya keringetan, cem habis naena. eh belum ding.

Jimin kagak tau kenapa hari ini setan yang namanya nafsu lagi demen amat deket-deket dia. Jimin sih biasa aja gitu liat Jungkook half naked gitu di dorm, tapi kok hari ini 'adek'nya langsung bangun ya.

Jimin nunduk, liatin selangkangannya gembung. Jimin hela nafas, terus beringsut deketin si magnae.

"Kookie." tangan kecil(?) Jimin ngepoke nipple Jungkook. Yang langsung buat si magnae ngedesah.

"Ahh-"

"Eh anjir, mesum lu hyung!" Jungkook setelah desah lagsung protes, terus nutupin dadanya. matanya udah kebuka dan tatap Jimin tajam sambil ngepout.

Si bantet malah makin kegoda.

"Mesum-mesum juga lu suka kook" Jimin nyengir mesum, terus ngepoke lagi nipple Jungkook yang masih keliatan walaupun udah di tutup.

"Ngh- hyung! ish!" akhirnya Jungkook duduk, terus wajahnya merah. dia diam, ngak ngerespon tangan Jimin yang masih nge-poke nipplenya yang perlahan mulai negang.

"Kook, gue pen nyusu"

Jimin masih nyengir, terus ngepilin nipple Jungkook.

"Aghh-" si gigi kelinci ngegigit bibir bawahnya dan ngasih kode ke Jimin lewat mata.

"Apaan?" Jimin nanya ngak sabar, Jungkook masih kasih kode lewat mata.

Akhirnya Jimin noleh kearah kodean mata Jungkook-

dan-

Plakkk!

Pluk!

Dua handuk basah-keringet- plus botol kosong ngegeplak kepala Jimin.

Itu dari Namjoon.

"Anjay lu berdua ye, gue masih disini malah kagak nyadar! dasar dah! cari tempat sono!" si leader berdiri, ngerasa kesel karna ndak di anggap. mending dia keluar nyusul si gula sama member lain.

"Hehehe, gue kagak sadar kook. serius dah." ucap Jimin setelah ngeliat si leader keluar ruangan latihan.

"Mesum lu! mesum!"

"Lu mah juga mesum, ngegoda gue." Jimin ngedeketin si Jungkook yang masih duduk di tempat tadi.

"Jadi- gue boleh nyusu kan kook? aus gue."

"Gue cowo kali Jiminnie sayang~ ngak ada susu~" itu kata cem penolakan, tapi sayangnya tangan Jungkook malah narik kepala Jimin ke dadanya. Wajah Jimin berubah kek om om mesum dan dengan senang hati 'nyusu' sama nipple Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

-..-

udah?

iya udah end :v

wkwwkw kagak bisa buat ence aink mah :v ripiu plis? *puppy eyes*.ggg

sign

bocahpolos

04/11/16


End file.
